A Most Unorthodox Job
by AbbaLane
Summary: It was just Lizzy Bennet's luck that William Darcy, the drop-dead gorgeous billionaire whose kinky advances she had vehemently rejected, would buy the company where she works. When her new boss finds Lizzy in flagrante delicto with a client, what will he make her do in exchange for keeping her job? A smutty modern tale full of surprises and BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

**I have the next chapter of "Sweetness and Innocence Spurned" almost finished, but I felt like writing something lighter and was struck with the unexpected bout of inspiration for this smutty little parody. This should be steamy, ridiculous, and blasphemous all at once. I hope you will find it amusing when in need of a break from more serious stories!**

* * *

Lizzy Bennet was just a regular girl, perhaps a little more amorous than most. She had a decent job as a secretary at Meryton Media, a modestly-sized advertisement company. She had a beautiful, sweet, altogether perfect older sister Jane. She had a healthy love life comprised of one-night-stands and occasional month-long relationships.

"Charlie's friend Will is coming to town this weekend, and we are meeting him for dinner. You'll come, right?"

Lizzy sighed under the expectant gaze of her angelic sister Jane. It was bad enough that Jane could not stop talking about Charlie, her new boyfriend, for the past six weeks. It was still worse that Jane and Charlie decided to conspire against her and were absolutely determined to introduce her to Charlie's friend. According to Charlie, _they would fit just perfectly_.

Jane's attempts to matchmake her younger sister were nothing new. The addition of Charlie's equally cheerful energy, however, was not helping. Lizzy could practically feel herself gag at the combined sweetness of their entreaties.

She had already given in a week ago. Unable to invent a suitably monumental excuse now, Lizzy could do naught but acquiesce.

"Yes, Jane. Tell me when and where and I will meet this Will. We will talk, we will have nothing in common, we will part, and perhaps this time you will give up once and for all. I don't even know why you have to meddle: it's not like I don't date on my own!"

"Oh Lizzy, but those guys you date are all not right for you. You haven't had a boyfriend last more than a few weeks in, what – ever? We are still young, of course, but don't you think it's time to at least start _thinking _about settling down? I know I would like to soon…"

_Aw, wistful Jane is so cute. She must really have it bad for Charlie._

Lizzy, for her part, did not agree. Jane was only twenty-nine, hardly an old maid. Lizzy herself was twenty-seven, with many more years left of playing the field, or so she thought.

When she saw Charlie's friend on Saturday, however, Lizzy was, for the first time in her life, immensely grateful for her sister's interference. _My God, this guy is delicious._

Will, it turned out, was the most beautiful man she had ever beheld. He was tall, with broad shoulders and lean but well-defined biceps, the outline of which was clearly visible through the sleeves of his expensive shirt. His hair was rich and dark and smooth, and she felt an itch to fist it in her hands. His lips and nose were perfectly sculpted, and his eyes were the deepest blue she had ever seen. _Yum_.

"Will, this is Jane's sister, Lizzy Bennet. Lizzy, this is my best friend William Darcy."

_William Darcy?_ _Oh. My. God._

Apparently, Lizzy had managed to tune out sufficiently whenever Jane had gone on about Charlie or his wonderful friend to miss the key bit of information that consisted of the said friend's last name. William Darcy was the founder, owner, and CEO of Darcy Advertising, the largest advertising corporation, headquartered on the West Coast. He was not only spectacularly rich, but incredibly brilliant. In her industry, William Darcy was a mythical demi-god. Charlie was a successful lawyer from a wealthy Long Island family. She had expected his friend to be similarly well off. _This, _William Darcy, however, was orders of magnitude off.

Lizzy felt herself flush, blush, tremble. Her heart was beating faster and her palms were sweating. What was she supposed to do in the face of such greatness?

"Um, Mr. Darcy? It is a p-pleasure. I have heard so much about you! I-I have been working at Meryton Media for the past five years, I think we have some contracts with Darcy Advertising. It is a real honor to meet you, sir." She was rambling.

William Darcy frowned. He did not seem nearly as impressed with Lizzy Bennet as she was with him.

At his dour mood and monosyllabic answers throughout dinner, Lizzy quickly felt her admiration wane. _Sure, he may be a drop-dead gorgeous, ultra-mega-wealthy, uber-successful, God among men. That doesn't mean that he shouldn't at least pretend to be courteous!_

At the end of the main course, when Jane went to take an urgent call, Lizzy absolutely had to give herself a break, and excused herself for the restroom. Five minutes later, having composed herself sufficiently to have a hope of surviving dessert, Lizzy Bennet put on a brave face and returned to their table.

Jane was not back yet, and the two men appeared to be deep in conversation.

"I don't know what you were thinking Charlie," she heard the deep baritone pronounce the first full sentence that evening. "She is very clearly _not _my type. Silly, weak, blabbering little girl! My goodness, what a waste of an evening."

_That fucker. I'll show him silly and weak._

Before Charlie had a chance to reply, Lizzy plopped herself indelicately on the chair next to Mr. High and Mighty Demigod and grabbed the dessert menu.

"Have you gentlemen ordered dessert yet? Mr. Darcy, I would highly recommend the caramel banana sundae. You might benefit from a little sweetness. I'll take something nice and _sturdy_ myself… the flour-less chocolate torte, perhaps?"

She gave him the dirtiest glare she could muster, and then determinedly turned away. As she ate her chocolate torte, she chattered cheerfully with Jane and Charlie and refused to look at the sour man across from her who had unexpectedly ordered the sundae. As soon as she was done with the torte, she declared that she needed to go home.

"If you will excuse me, I should be getting to bed now. I need all my strength, you know, lest I seem _weak_." As she shot a parting glare to the arrogant man, she noticed that he was staring intently at her. Had he not made his opinion of her abundantly clear earlier in the evening, she could almost mistake his look for one of admiration.

As it was, when he began joining Charlie for visits to the Bennet sisters and spent most of the time starting at her, she decided that he must only be looking to find fault.

She thought his look had taken on a shade darker when she brought her newest boyfriend, Michael O'Connor, to a picnic Charlie hosted at his summer home in the Hamptons. After that afternoon, Mr. Darcy did not visit the East Coast for five weeks. When she next saw him at a baseball game, he greeted her with:

"Where is your boyfriend?"

"And a good day to you, Mr. Darcy," she replied mockingly, avoiding his question.

Treacherous Jane chimed in: "Do you mean Michael, Will? He and Lizzy split up two weeks ago."

"That seems… awfully short," he remarked, studying her intently.

"Oh, that's Lizzy for you! I don't recall her ever staying with a man for more than a few months." _Thanks, Jane._

"Don't women prefer longer committed relationships?"

Lizzy found his question annoying. "No, Mr. Darcy, not all of us do. It would serve you well to avoid judging and generalizing."

His eyes narrowed, studying her.

The next few times he hardly spoke to her at all, until the day when he turned up at the apartment she shared with Jane, during Jane's date with Charlie, finding Lizzy all alone.

"Um, what are you doing here?" She questioned rather indelicately.

He shrugged. "I was in town, and decided to stop by."

"Jane is out with Charlie," she offered unnecessarily.

"I know."

Confused, she realized that he was not going to leave and let him into the apartment. He walked to the living room, studying his surroundings. He had been at their place two or three times with Charlie, in the evenings for dinner when the girls had been obliged to make an effort at having the apartment look decent. Mr. High and Mighty Demigod was probably unused to the mess he currently found himself in.

With a perfect long finger, he flicked the condom cover she had forgotten on the coffee table the night before.

"A new man?"

"Brandon," she replied coolly, even though she did not see how it was any of his business.

He nodded. "How long have you been seeing him?"

"Ten days."

He smiled. "So he's got another two weeks left?"

It was almost funny, so she smiled too. She offered him a drink. He had a cup of tea. Their conversation was awkward and stilted, mostly because he spent the time staring at her, or through her, whichever it was. He seemed deep in thought.

When her phone rang, she mouthed "Brandon" and went to her bedroom to pick up. When she returned, Darcy was standing, with his ridiculously fancy jacket draped over his arm, ready to take his leave.

"I have detained you long enough. Have a good night, Elizabeth."

Then he left. Only to come back into her life two days later, as she walked into her favorite coffee shop on the way to work.

"Elizabeth." She heard him call her name in a voice that demanded attention. He was seated at a corner table, impeccably dressed with a cup of hot tea and the _Wall Street Journal _laid out on the table in front of him. As she approached, she had the strange sensation that he had been expecting, awaiting her.

"William," she greeted him cautiously, taking the seat across from him at his waved invitation.

"I wanted to speak with you."

"Well, you have all of ten minutes before I need to rush to a meeting, so shoot."

"I – that is – you – " he seemed oddly nervous. Taking a deep breath, he composed himself and spoke smoothly. "I have struggled with my attraction to you long enough, and it cannot be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how much I want you. You are not what I had envisioned for the role, but steadily, I find that it is always your face that I see in my darkest fantasies. You are poor, unsophisticated, and a simple secretary, but I believe you will do admirably for the position."

She gaped at him. "Excuse me? Are you asking me out?"

He shook his head. "Not exactly, no. I do not have a conventional relationship in mind. Having observed your habits, however, I believe that my proposition will suit you well. The relationship I seek is sexual in nature. You are used to one night stands and short-lived 'relationships', if they can even be called that, so this will fit right in. We can discuss the particulars later, and set the limits. For now, I would like to take you to the penthouse I rented for the weekend, and try a session. Despite your unrefined manners and your humble background, I have been wanting you for weeks – no, months. I bought the most delightful new flogger two weeks ago, it stings like hell, and I would love to try it out –"

Lizzy Bennet's barely cooled coffee swiftly made its way onto William Darcy's thousand-dollar shirt.

"You filthy pervert!" She almost shrieked as she jumped up from her seat. "You dare to insult me, call me poor and unrefined, and then proposition me with your stupid kinky games? No way!"

He stood and looked at her with such a scorching intensity, that for a moment Lizzy was afraid. _Is he going to grab me, tie me down, and pull out his stinging flogger to whip me right here in the coffee shop?_

Shaking her head to rid herself of the fantastic notion, she swiftly picked up her bag and walked out onto the street.

Lizzy was relieved not to see William Darcy at Charlie's birthday party two weeks later. Apparently, the advertising magnate was tremendously busy with negotiations on a new acquisition. He had made up for his lack of attendance with a spectacular gift; the party was held on a yacht he had sent up from the Caribbean.

She hoped she could avoid the man in the future. The idea that Will Darcy, who had called her weak and silly on their first meeting had been fantasizing about dominating her was disturbing. The fact that he thought that her dating history meant that she would be up for the arrangement was disconcerting. The fact that he chose to insult her manners, her background, and her job while telling her that he wanted her was insulting. If she ever had to speak to him again, she could not vouch that she would not send something worse than her coffee flying at him.

A week after the delight that was Charlie's birthday party – Will Darcy did have the sexiest yacht Lizzy had ever imagined! – Lizzy found quite a commotion at the office. There seemed to be a hundred conversations going on at once in hushed tones. Excited whispers, meaningful looks, secretive meetings.

"Char, what on earth is going on here?" Lizzy asked her good friend and colleague, Charlotte Lucas, one of whose chief talents was staying on top of the office rumors.

"Oh Lizzy, haven't you heard? Meryton Media was acquired last week. The new owner and CEO has come to the office today, and it's none other than – "

Charlotte did not get the chance to reveal the name she was so giddily excited to announce, as they were unceremoniously interrupted by Leslie Johnson, Lizzy's manager.

"Lizzy Bennet, your presence is requested in the executive suite."

Confused, Lizzy obediently followed her boss.

"Do you need me to take notes, Miss Johnson?"

Leslie shook her head. "No, Lizzy. You have been promoted. You will now be the secretary to the CEO, Mr. –"

Lizzy did not need to hear the last name, as they had by now reached the executive suite and she beheld his impossibly gorgeous, frustrating figure. As he turned towards her, his eyes were blazing and his lips quirked in a victorious smirk.

"Miss Bennet."

_Oh fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here goes. Workplace sexual harassment notwithstanding, I hope that you enjoy this as it was intended: as a smutty little parody.**

* * *

Having survived her first day of work as Mr. Darcy's personal secretary in a trance, Lizzy was relieved when the very next day he went back to San Francisco to oversee Darcy Advertising, his main business, for the rest of the week. Her first day working for him had been calm and uneventful, and in fact she barely saw him at all, as he had been busy acquainting himself with Meryton Media's various middle management. Still, Lizzy was not looking forward to his impending return in a few days, and she began feverishly looking for other jobs.

Lizzy was shocked to find that no place would even consider interviewing her. It appeared that, at least in the immediate future, she was quite stuck working under Mr. Darcy.

_Hopefully, we can both keep a professional relationship going without tearing one another to pieces._

The fact that he had explicitly appointed her as his personal secretary, however, gave Lizzy pause.

It also meant that she had barely any work to do. Mr. Darcy had a dedicated secretary at Darcy Advertising to manage his affairs, and it was unclear what the role of a separate secretary at Meryton Media was. For the time being, Lizzy decided that receiving a paycheck for doing nothing was no cause to repine.

She had even less cause for complaint when George Wickham, a handsome young executive of a telecommunications company came to schedule an appointment with Mr. Darcy to discuss a joint venture. George and Lizzy had hit it off immediately. He had taken her to dinner that evening, and the night had ended in the most pleasurable manner.

Two days later, Lizzy was idly daydreaming at her desk when a lovely pink rose appeared in front of her.

"Good afternoon, my fair lady."

"George!" Glancing around, she did not see anyone nearby, and gave him a brief greeting kiss.

He pulled her closer. "I missed you, my sweet Lizzy."

She giggled. "I missed you too."

"Then how about a reunion?"

"Certainly. I can meet you tonight."

He shook his head ruefully. "No, sweeting, I have to head to London on business in an hour. I'm afraid right now is the only time I got."

She felt the sting of disappointment. "When will we get to have a reunion then?"

"Now?" He winked.

"George! I'm at work."

"Is Darcy here?"

She shook her head. Mr. Darcy had not reappeared in New York since that first day.

"Well then, if we were to commandeer his office for an hour, who will be the wiser?" He made a conspiratorial glance at the mahogany door of the CEO's office.

Lizzy hesitated. It felt strange and weird and wrong. But George looked so deliciously tempting, and she had nothing else to occupy her time, and no one was around to observe them.

"Okay." She gave him a deep kiss, and led him into the grand office.

She was bent over the gorgeous large desk, and he was thrusting feverishly into her, when they heard the door open.

"Miss Bennet?"

She recognized that voice instantly. _Oh shit. Oh shit shit shit shit._

"M-Mr. D-Darcy?" She squeeked. Damn it, she literally squeeked.

"Mr. Wickham," he addressed the man whose cock was quickly deflating inside of her. "You have five seconds to show yourself out. I do not expect to see you here again, as I will not be pursuing our collaboration further."

Wickham quickly zipped his pants and quit the room without a word to either Lizzy or her furious employer.

Righting her clothing, Lizzy slowly raised her eyes to look at her boss. He was pacing. His voice had been cold and commanding, and his strides bespoke his turmoil. She was clearly in trouble. After her recently failed attempts at finding another position, Lizzy could not afford to lose this job.

She spoke in the humblest tone she could manage. "I beg your pardon, sir. I was not expecting you. This type of behavior will not –"

"Stop." He quit pacing and faced her, his intense stare unnerving her.

She obediently shut her mouth, wondering what he would do next, what manner of insults he would hurl at her as he fired her.

He remained silent for several long moments, apparently composing himself. When he did speak, his words were so shockingly different from anything she had expected, that it took her some time to comprehend his meaning.

"Miss Bennet, it was very wrong of me to interrupt your pleasure. I expect that you will wish to discipline me severely for this misbehavior."

"I – you – um – what?!"

He began pacing again, clearly nervous. "I expect that you will wish to spank my bare bottom with my belt, and then send me to the corner with my bright red ass on display. Once I've had a chance to reflect on my poor behavior, I will be permitted to thank you for the discipline and promise to behave myself better in future."

Shell shocked, Lizzy remained silent, her mouth slightly agape and eyes wide.

He stopped his pacing, and looked at her expectantly. "Miss Bennet? Will you not tell me to drop my pants and bend over?"

"What the fuck?" was at last the first thing to come out of poor Lizzy's mouth.

Will Darcy appeared amused by her confusion. He spoke slowly, as if explaining things to a dim-witted child. "Tell me to drop my pants and give you my belt. Then order me to stick my bare bottom out for the punishment. Then whip the naughty boy who entered without knocking and interrupted your lovemaking before you achieved your release."

"You want _me _to spank _you_?" She could not wrap her head around it. _This makes no sense. What is going on? Am I dreaming? What a bizarre-o fucking dream! Mr. High and Mighty Demigod asking me to spank him for walking in on me having sex with a client in his office? This is too much even for _my_ imagination to have come up with!_

Darcy's nervousness seemed to have disappeared in the midst of his amusement, and he raised a perfect eyebrow. "Are there any other naughty boys who interrupted your pleasure in this room, Miss Bennet?"

"I don't get it," she pat out, irritated. "First you proposition me to be your little sex slave that you can dominate. Now you want _me _to spank _you_. What the fuck is your problem?"

He laughed. He actually laughed, right in the face of her irritation and her confusion. "Miss Bennet, you had entirely misunderstood. What I was _suggesting_ a month ago and what I am _demanding _now are entirely consistent. Yes, I want _you _to spank _me. _I do not have my new flogger, or any flogger, here with me, so you will have to use my belt instead. I never had the slightest intention of dominating you, as you would have discovered had you not been in such a hurry to scorch me with your coffee. I have long been entertaining fantasies of engaging with a dominant woman. I had thought that a powerful career woman from a wealthy family would be the most likely bet, but I have been unable to find one that would appeal to me. As I got to know you in the past five months, I realized that you would be the best fit. You are not well off, you do not have a powerful career, but you are fiery and feisty and sexually liberated. That's why I asked you last month."

Lizzy felt her cheeks flush, feeling stupid for having so completely misunderstood him. Now it all made perfect sense, including his first comment, when he had deemed her weak and silly and _not his type_. Apparently, his type was a powerful dominant woman. And apparently, that was supposed to be her.

She could still not wrap her head around the fact that the legendary William Darcy, Mr. High and Mighty Demigod, was looking for a dominatrix. The fact that he was now practically _ordering _her to punish him, in minute details of exactly how the discipline session should progress, was not helping any.

_Who's in charge of whom here?_

The realization that he was _making _her spank him incensed Lizzy. "And if I refuse to spank the 'naughty boy' that dared to interrupt my pleasure?"

He had the audacity to smirk. "Then you will lose your job. And, by the way, you might have noticed that I have a fair amount of control over your employment prospects at other firms. I am well aware of the five rejected applications you have recently made." He gave her a lopsided grin.

_Fuck you, Mr. Darcy._ However much she might have misunderstood his sexual proclivities, Lizzy Bennet had been correct in essentials: William Darcy was a control freak and a jerk.

_So he bought an entire company, gave me a non-existent job of his secretary, and told all other advertising agencies not to hire me – all so that he could blackmail me into whipping him? What is wrong with this man?_

Having no other choice, Lizzy grit her teeth, and decided to get this over with. "Very well. Drop your pants, Mr. Darcy, and give me your belt. You have been a very naughty boy, and in future I expect you to know better than to interrupt me while I'm having sex with another man." _Is this what you wish to hear, boss? Am I reciting the correct lines?_

He looked eager as he quickly undid his belt buckle and took the supple leather out of the hoops of his perfectly tailored trousers.

He extended the belt towards her, and bowed his head. "Forgive me, Mistress. I am sorry to have displeased you and beg you to punish me with a thorough spanking."

She silently took his belt, and he bent over his desk, right where she had so recently been enjoying George's cock. Making quick work of undoing his pants, William bared his lean, strong, perfectly toned buttocks.

_Oh my! He may be a jerk and a blackmailer, but that is the sexiest ass God has ever placed on a man_.

Lizzy licked her lips at the sight, then gave his perfect rear a probing lick of the belt.

"Harder, please, Mistress. Your boy has been very naughty and deserves a harsh thrashing."

_Yes, sir. _She hit hard. And harder. And harder still. After a few licks of the belt, his divinely perfect backside was glowing a lovely red hue. Lizzy thought it to be enough.

"Go stand in the corner like the naughty little boy that you are, and reflect on your poor behavior. I am going to go get myself a coffee. When I return, I expect to see your sexy red ass on display."

_Did I just say "sexy"? Damn. Damn you and your gorgeous bum, Mr. Darcy!_

As she was exiting his office, she saw him scurry to the corner with his fine wool suit pants, which must have cost more than her monthly salary, awkwardly pooled around his ankles.

When she returned, he was obediently stood in the corner, his freshly punished ass on display. Lizzy allowed herself a moment to appreciate the sight. Then she decided to finish this farce and hopefully get on with her life.

"Come here, naughty boy, and tell me what you have learned from your discipline."

_Well, that was a mistake. _The man who shuffled towards her was sporting the most magnificent erection she had ever had the pleasure of beholding. His ass was gorgeous, but his cock – Lizzy felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

Mr. Darcy's spectacular manhood had affected her so strongly that she began to actually enjoy their odd little game.

"Tsk tsk, what a bad boy. Are you getting off on your punishment, Mr. Darcy?"

He inhaled sharply and pierced her with the intense gaze that she now knew to denote his pleasure. "Forgive your undisciplined naughty boy, Mistress. I am incapable of controlling my desire for you. Would you like to punish me for this insolence?"

She had no desire to whip him any further. "You do not deserve any more of my attention, Mr. Darcy. Get dressed and go back to work. I hope you have at least learned your lesson."

He did not seem pleased with this, but obeyed. After he dressed as best he could with his continuing erection, he knelt before her. "Thank you, Mistress, for taking the time to discipline me. I hope I have learned the lesson not to disturb your pleasure. I will strive to behave better in future."

Then he stood up, left the room, and came right back before Lizzy had a chance to do anything more than heave a sigh of relief.

Once again, he seemed agitated and nervous. He thought, he frowned, he paced, and at last he stopped before her. "Miss Bennet, I would like to discuss our arrangement."

"Our arrangement?"

"You have upheld your end of the bargain, and you shall keep your present position in my firm. Furthermore, you will receive double your current salary in exchange for taking on these additional responsibilities."

"What additional responsibilities?" She felt like a confused fool, parroting his statements into questions.

"The responsibilities of maintaining your naughty boy, madam." And again, that annoyingly confident smile. Then he began pacing, only now it was excited pacing instead of nervous, replete with exuberant gesticulation. "I will be coming into the New York office at least every other week, and each day that I am here, I expect you to order me to strip naked and worship your beautiful feet. Of course, I will belong to you sexually, and I will not be allowed to attain release without your permission. But you will grant me such permission at least once a week, at your discretion. You may dictate the exact method of my pleasure if you so desire, or simply command me to make myself cum. I have not been with a woman since I first met you, and it goes without saying that I will not be having any sexual contact with any woman other than you. Whenever I am to meet with clients or the board of directors, you will give me a thorough spanking that I would feel throughout the meeting as I sit on the hard wooden chair. – Ah yes, I will need to order some approriate-looking stately wooden chairs! – At your discretion, you may also insert a plug into my rear. I think it would be quite delightful to feel your ownership of me in that way as I make important business decisions." He had a feverish, glazed, dreamy look in his eyes as he was recounting his fantasies.

Lizzy shook her head at this insane man. Then she asked the question to which she unfortunately already knew the answer.

"And if I refuse?"

He gave her an exasperated look. "Then you will no longer have a position here, or really anywhere else. Really, Miss Bennet, is the thought of owning me so unpalatable to you? I am offering you twice the salary for –"

"For sexual favors," she finished for him.

He vigorously shook his head. "No, no, no. I am not demanding anything sexual from you. You must allow me to cum at least once weekly, or else I would combust with my desire for you. But you need not witness my release; you may simply tell me that I am permitted to achieve it. You are not required to ever disrobe before me or perform any sexual act. In fact, while I will belong exclusively to you, you may continue to engage with other men as you please. I know how much you enjoy having a variety of partners."

"You are delusional," she stated simply. "This is _all _sexual, everything you have described. You wish me to play out a _sexual _fantasy of yours. Ordering you to worship my feet while you are stark naked? Come on! Even an idiot would know that that is a freaking sexual fantasy. Whipping your bare ass and _inserting a plug into your asshole_? You are insane, absolutely insane, if you can delude yourself into thinking that you are doing anything less than blackmailing me into sexual play with you, Mr. Darcy."

He sighed. "Let us not quibble over the semantics, Miss Bennet. I have laid out my terms. Do you accept them?"

_Ah yes, the commanding CEO voice._

"Yes, sir," she gave him a mock bow.

He glared at her. "In this relationship, you should not address me thus. I do find it erotic to hear you call me 'Mr. Darcy' while I am presenting my bare bottom for your discipline, so that is fine. Other acceptable names you may use for me include 'slave', 'naughty boy', and 'submissive'. I would prefer that you reserve 'Will' and 'William' only for those times when I have been an exceptionally good boy and you are particularly pleased with my behavior."

She shook her head in defeat. This man was a study in contradictions. He was blackmailing her into dominating him sexually, and spelling out the details down to how she must address him.

"Yes, slave," she gave another mock bow, pronouncing 'slave' in exactly the intonation a solicitous servant might have said 'sir'.

He gave her another glare but chose not to respond to the provocation. "I will send a note to Accounting to raise your pay grade. We will discuss the details of our arrangement further tomorrow. Then I will bring a discrete lawyer to sign your new employment contract." He gave her a deep bow. "I look forward to the pleasure of working with you, Elizabeth."

_Insufferable man!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Darcy's demands might be shocking, but our Lizzy is not easily intimidated. Let's see what she makes of her new predicament...**

* * *

_"__There is a stubbornness about me that never can bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage always rises at every attempt to intimidate me." _

_\- Elizabeth Bennet, Pride and Prejudice_

_Oof. _After what felt like the longest workday in history, Lizzy Bennet slumped against the door as soon as she entered her apartment. An unearthly pleasant smell comforted her nostrils, and she made her way to the kitchen. Wonderful, angelic Jane was making tiramisu, Lizzy's favorite dessert.

"Mmm, Jane, I love you."

"Lizzy! You're home. How was your day?" Jane's eyes were wide with concern. "Charlie mentioned that Will was coming back today." _Ah, so that's the reason for the tiramisu._ "I hope you have both survived unscathed?"

_Yep, mostly unscathed. His sexy derriere is probably still sore, but I don't think I left any welts_.

Lizzy felt awful having to hide things from her favorite sister and usual confidante. It had been bad enough not telling Jane of Will Darcy's proposition a few months before. But now she would have to be committing the sin of lying by omission on pretty much a weekly basis.

"Um, yea, we're fine, Jane. I mean, you know I hate him. But he hasn't fired me, and it's not like I have any other options at the moment. I will just have to suck it up. And he won't be around that often; his main business is still in SF."

"You sure? You look a little… worn today."

_Worn, huh? Yea, spending half of the day agonizing over one's boss's demands to dominate him would do that to a girl._

"I'm ok, Jane, really. I'm a little tired, but the tiramisu should lift me right up."

Halfway through dessert she remembered the one thing that she _couldn't _keep from Jane. Not after Jane had so adamantly insisted on paying more than half of their joint rent due to Lizzy's lower salary and mountain of student loan debt.

"Oh, Jane? I forgot to mention. Will offered me a promotion, so I will be making more. I think it would make sense to split the rent evenly now, or I can pay more to make up for the past year."

"How much of a raise did he give you, Liz? You still have all those loans…"

Lizzy dove right in. "I'll be making a hundred grand."

"As a secretary? Lizzy, that's double your previous pay!"

"Yea, um, well… I'll have more work now."

Jane looked skeptical. "What kind of work?"

_How did he put it? The responsibilities of maintaining my naughty boy?_

"Maintaining his affairs. I guess I will be more of a PA than a secretary. Meryton Media is a much bigger thing now. I mean, Darcy Advertising is _huge_." _Just like his cock… Woah, where did _that _come from, Lizzy Bennet?_

Jane seemed appeased. Her ridiculous belief in Lizzy's talents was welcome, for once. "Oh Lizzy, that's wonderful! Of course that makes sense! It's nothing more than you deserve. You are so good at what you do!"

Citing her fatigue as an excuse, Lizzy retired to bed early and used the time to meditate on her new circumstances. She had already decided that there was not much that she could – or, for that matter, _wanted _– to do about the position she found herself in.

Yes, Darcy's behavior was arrogant and atrocious and unacceptable. Yes, it constituted sexual harassment. But what could she do? File a lawsuit? It would be costly and she was well aware that Richard Fitzwilliam, the attorney general of New York State, was a close friend of Darcy's. And besides, who would believe her claim that a drop-dead gorgeous billionaire who happened to be one of the country's most eligible bachelors, Mr. High and Mighty Demigod himself, was _blackmailing her into whipping his sexy buttocks_? It sounded preposterous even to her own ears.

Besides, however loath she was to admit it to herself, Lizzy was not entirely averse to the idea. _God knows that jerk needs a good spanking_.

There were two key parts to Lizzy Bennet's personality. First, she was an incurable optimist, determined to make the best of every situation. Second, she never backed down from a challenge. Combined, those two features ensured that she was ready to take this on and show William Darcy just how very well she could dominate his sorry ass. _Pun fully intended._

Thus determined, she spent the rest of the night educating herself on the finer points of female domination. Lizzy Bennet was too smart a girl to take on a challenge without proper information.

She dressed with care for work the next day. Half-sheer white blouse, tight knee-length black skirt, her hair pulled back into an elaborate bun, her feet encased in the highest black heels she owned. Formal, strict, but a sexy kind of strict. No panties.

She strolled into work at the usual time of 9AM, but instead of proceeding to her own workspace, she stopped by Charlotte's desk.

"Morning, bestie!" A cheerful note and a light peck on the cheek, in response to her friend's confusion.

"What's going on, Liz? Do you need to borrow a phone charger? And what's up with the outfit?"

Lizzy spun for her friend's inspection. "Does it look bad?"

"No, not at all, you look fantastic. It's just not your usual style."

Lizzy smiled. "I decided to… spice things up."

She then proceeded to prattle on about inconsequential things, perched on her friend's desk for fifteen minutes, until William Darcy strode up to them with a man she had not seen before. _Ah. That must be Mr. Discreet Lawyer._

"Elizabeth, I would like to speak with you in my office, if you please."

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy. I am currently engaged, but will see you in ten minutes."

She saw him open his mouth to protest, and pierced him with a daring glare. _Come on, then, boss, tell me to obey. Make me discipline you right here in front of my friend and the rest of your employees._

He seemed to have thought better of it, and left her with a stiff nod.

"Lizzy," Charlotte whispered, worried. "Did you just make Mr. Darcy wait so that you could chat with me about, well, nothing of any significance?"

"I doubt that whatever he has to say is of any _more _significance. Anyway, where were we?" And she kept talking for the mere sake of it for ten minutes straight. The quizzical look in Charlotte's narrowed eyes left no doubt that her friend was onto her. _All in good time, my dear. All in good time. I will show off my new toy to you one day_.

When she finally made it to the CEO suite, she found Mr. Discreet Lawyer sat across from Mr. High and Mighty Demigod's imposing figure.

"Gentlemen." She nodded her greeting with a friendly smile.

"Miss Bennet, how kind of you to join us."

_Jerk._

Incensed, she dove right in: "I do not appreciate sarcasm, slave. That will be five licks of the belt."

He remained seated, not moving a muscle at her statement. But his eyes darkened unmistakably.

She was playing a dangerous game, and she knew it. But he had started this, and left her no choice. His demands made her furious and indignant and aroused. If she was going to play his kinky games, then would do so by her own rules.

She lowered her voice and ordered sharply. "Now."

At this, Darcy slowly stood and unbuckled his belt. He maintained eye contact with her as he slid the belt out of the hoops and extended it towards her, then unzipped his pants and slowly pulled them down to his knees. His cock was already at half mast. He gave her one last intense look, then turned around and bent over his desk.

"I am sorry for speaking out of turn, Mistress. Please punish me as I deserve."

Mr. Discreet Lawyer remained discreetly still and silent.

Lizzy swiftly delivered five strong hits with the belt to Darcy's glorious buttocks. Then she turned to the lawyer:

"I take it you are here to discuss my employment contract, sir?"

Entranced by what he had just witnessed, Mr. Discreet Lawyer nodded numbly, his eyes fixated on Lizzy's hold over Darcy's belt.

Lizzy seated herself on the recently vacated place behind Darcy's desk. "Slave, go stand in that corner and reflect on your poor behavior," she instructed the man bent over the desk.

Mr. Discreet Lawyer spoke up for the first time. "Miss Bennet, I believe Mr. Darcy would like to speak to you about the new terms of your employment."

Lizzy snickered. "I do not give a damn about what he would_ like_, sir. This naughty boy is being punished. He will stand in that corner, with his sore red bum on display, while we complete the discussion."

As Darcy stood and shuffled to the corner, she noticed that his gorgeous cock was at full mast now. _You nasty little boy, are you getting off on being punished in front of your lawyer? _

Capitulating, Mr. Discreet Lawyer began uncertainly. "Um, right… here is a copy of the contract, Miss Bennet. If you would like, I can take you through it point by point."

"Yes, please, if you would be so kind, Mister -?"

"Reynolds, madam. Mr. Reynolds."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Reynolds."

"Er, well, let us begin then. First point: corporal discipline." He glanced quickly to where Darcy stood with his nose pressed against the wall and his glowing pink bottom on display. _Just like a naughty little boy._

"Stick your punished rear out for me, submissive." He immediately complied, affording her an even better view of his toned backside. "Now give your naughty ass a smack. Very good. Now wiggle it from side to side? Good boy. How does it feel to have your punished ass on display in front of me and our guest, my pet?"

"Humiliating, Mistress."

"That's right, just as you like it. Isn't that right, slave? Tell me: what is your little cock like at the moment?"

"It is very big and hard for you, my Mistress. I am tremendously aroused by your discipline."

"I'm sure you are," she mumbled. _Bloody pervert who is forcing me into this crap_.

Mr. Discreet Lawyer discreetly cleared his throat. And got the brunt of Lizzy's wave of ill humor: "What? Don't pretend to be all shocked and proper, Mr. Reynolds. We all know why you are here: to negotiate a fucking BDSM contract with a girl who is being blackmailed into dominating that pervert over there."

The lawyer wisely chose to focus on the business at hand. "As I was saying, the first point on the contract is corporal discipline. It appears that you, erm, have that well in hand. The only thing of note is Mr. Darcy's request that he receive at least twenty strokes before each meeting with clients or the board. Shall we move on to foot worship?"

Lizzy skimmed through the second paragraph. "Sounds reasonable enough. I will allow my slave to worship my feet in the nude for half an hour every morning, unless he disobeys me too much."

"What is too much, Miss Bennet?"

"_That_, Mr. Reynolds, will be under my discretion."

"With all due respect, Miss Bennet, such vague terms –"

"Mr. Reynolds, who is the dominant here? Frankly, I find it quite distasteful: the way your client is attempting to top from the bottom."

"Mr. Darcy, are you amenable to Miss Bennet's terms?"

Will Darcy remained silent. _Mmm, good boy. Maybe there is hope for him after all_.

"You may speak, slave," she instructed.

"Yes, Mr. Reynolds. Mistress may deny me the pleasure of worshipping her when I have been a naughty boy."

"Like today?" She teased.

"Like today."

Mr. Reynolds shrugged. "Very well. Part three: Grooming."

Lizzy looked at the document.

_'The slave's privates shall be groomed according the Mistress's specifications, and inspected weekly.'_

Lizzy flushed with pleasure. Her boss's privates were absolutely, perfectly, heavenly delightful. And she could impose grooming standards onto them? Perhaps this arrangement was really not so bad after all.

"Bare," she declared confidently, overcoming the desire to giggle like a giddy schoolgirl at the thought of inspecting William Darcy's freshly shaved balls.

Mr. Reynolds scribbled a note diligently. They went through the remaining clauses: the collar that Darcy would wear under his gorgeous Armani suits, signifying her ownership; the acceptable forms of address that they would use for each other; the terms of his orgasms; the fact that he would not be permitted to engage with any other women; Lizzy's financial remuneration.

Satisfied that their contract was finished and signed, Mr. Reynolds left the two to their own kinky devices.

As soon as he was gone, Darcy eagerly approached her.

"I am delighted to get started, Elizabeth. And thank you for that delicious discipline session! I must say I am quite impressed with your command. I knew you were a born dominant from nearly the first moments of our acquaintance, but this is beyond all of my expectations. Let me undress, and then we can begin with a session at your feet."

Lizzy frowned. "You seem to forget a few things, Mr. Darcy. _First_, I have not allowed you to leave the punishment corner. _Second_, we have already determined that, as you were a naughty boy who disrespected his Mistress, you will not be permitted to touch my feet today. _Third_, I was under the impression that _I _was meant to dominate _you_. Yet it appears that you continue to issue commands. Did I misunderstand something?" She arched a challenging eyebrow.

He had the decency to look abashed. "Forgive me, Mistress. I was a little eager to get started. Shall I return to the corner?"

"That will not be necessary. Strip. Then sit."

He did as told. At the sight of the hottest man she had ever encountered, naked and at her command and so very visibly aroused, Lizzy did not give a second thought to what she was about to do. She was not particularly into the whole humiliation and spanking thing, or at least she hadn't been until now. But she was most certainly into William Darcy's steaming hot body. _If I'm going to let this man blackmail me into being his Dominatrix, then I might as well get what _I _want out of it._

She took his tie and used it to bind his hands to the back of the chair. She lifted her tight pencil skirt. She smirked at the look of desire flashing through his dark eyes at the sight of her bare pussy. She straddled his lap. And she lowered herself right onto the object of her desire.

_Oh yes_.

She rode him hard and fast and just as she wanted.

He shifted and moaned under her, and she praised her foresight at having tied his hands. _I am going to do this my way._

"Oh god, Mistress, please! Please stop…"

"Why should I suspend my pleasure, slave?"

_And what a pleasure! My, my, his cock feels as good as it looks!_

"I'm too close, please, Mistress!"

"That doesn't matter. You will not come until _I _give you permission to do so." And she gave a slower, sensual twirl of her hips.

"Uhhhhh, Mistress, please!"

His begging was driving her crazy, and Lizzy felt her climax fast approaching. At his next breathless _please_, she exploded in the best orgasm she had had in quite some time. Apparently, so did her insufferable, sexy, disobedient, blackmailing boss.

She had not given him permission for release. She had been stupid enough to have not even considered the possibility that he might cum without it. Ok, so maybe one feverish night of reading did not mean that she was an expert at this whole dominating-a-virile-male thing.

Lizzy felt the warm viscose substance slowly flow down her thigh. _Oh right. _She had not taken any precautions before mounting that delectable manhood of his. She had just had unprotected sex with her jerk of a boss.

_Damn._


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I have decided to throw in another surprise. I guess this is our Hunsford. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Lizzy Bennet did not get a chance to fully come back to her senses before she felt the muscles of the man under her tense, jerking the tie holding his hands undone, and forcibly throwing her off.

It must have been the fog of her post-coital brain, but oddly enough, the only thing she remarked was how very gorgeous his smooth chest and lean biceps looked as he flexed them. _He is very strong_.

Next, she saw her boss jump up from the chair and begin to pace agitatedly, running his hands through his luscious dark locks.

"Damn it. Damn it! How could I have been so _stupid_?" He mumbled under his breath.

Seeking to calm him, Lizzy took a step towards him. "Darcy."

She was shocked by the glare he sent her way. "And _you_! You conniving little –"

"What?!"

"It's my money, isn't it? Is that what you want? You thought you could secure me with this pathetic little scheme."

Some faint bits of comprehension were beginning to seep into Lizzy's mind, and she felt herself grow incensed. _How dare he_?

"I do not have the pleasure of understanding you, Mr. Darcy," she said very coolly and deliberately.

"Oh please, spare me the theatrics, Miss Bennet. You know full well that you just tricked me into having unprotected vaginal intercourse with you. Now I am sure you will tell me that you are not on any birth control and that you are morally against any future actions. Well, that won't pass with me. I insist that you take the morning after pill tomorrow."

Lizzy was, in fact, not on any birth control. And she did fully intend to take the preventative measure he described, along with a thorough investigation into his health. But the fact that he _insisted _on it, along with the accusations he was throwing at her, made her blood boil.

"My reproductive decisions, Mr. Darcy, are entirely out of the scope of _your _control, and your insistences will make absolutely no difference. Should any offspring ensue, you may rely on it, neither you nor any of your money will be allowed anywhere near it. As to the rest of your statements, they are so ridiculously absurd that I do not see any benefit to continuing this conversation."

She turned toward the door, but felt her arm suddenly encircled in a strong grasp. Apparently, William Darcy was not currently in a mood to be dismissed. If Lizzy Bennet was not so angry with the situation, she would have been amused at the contradictions of his appearance: stark naked and thoroughly fucked with disheveled hair, yet so commanding with that set jaw and those blazing eyes.

"Not so fast, Miss Bennet. Why should I trust anything you say, after you manipulated me into cuming straight inside you?"

Enough was enough. All attempts at calmness swiftly fled, as Lizzy raised her free arm and delivered a resounding slap to his left cheek.

"How _dare _you?!" She spat out. "How dare you hurl these accusations at me, when you know perfectly well that you not only did not object to the activity but were _quite _eager for it. I did not force you, Mr. Darcy. As I have just witnessed, you were more than capable of removing the bindings I had placed. If anything, _you _have been forcing _me _into this whole domination charade. Oh, and by the way, you were not permitted to cum, _slave_."

She infused so much contempt and venom into the last word, that for a moment, he seemed almost taken aback. It did not take long for his irrational anger to resurface, however.

"It's not like you gave me much choice, _Mistress_. I told you that I was too close."

"Oh, and it is _my _responsibility to prevent you from misbehaving? I am not at fault if you cannot control yourself."

Pausing for a moment, he decided to take on a new strategy. "It was not merely the completion, and you know it. You mounted me unprotected. God only knows what manner of vile diseases you might carry." He shuddered.

"Well, that is rich! Do men not have the ability to transmit STDs? I didn't know. Did I miss the memo?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that _I _am just as likely to have caught something from _you_, as you are from me, Mr. Darcy."

He scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Excuse me?"

"I have not been with a woman in almost a year. _You _have had plenty of opportunity to pick things up. Michael, Brandon, George Wickham…"

"And Kirk and Phillip," She supplied sardonically. "And although your attitude does not deserve the information, I was checked as recently as last month."

He seemed relieved to hear that, and at last began to calm down.

Still, regarding her cautiously, he ventured: "And the birth control?"

"I have no intention to have children at present, and most certainly not with you. You need not worry." That was all Lizzy said, attempting with all her might to control her ever increasing frustration with the insufferable man.

He did not seem satisfied. "Were you using preventative measures?"

"No. But I fully intend to take the corrective measure as soon as possible."

"I will come to the clinic with you when you go to get the morning after pill tomorrow," he declared in a tone that brooked no opposition.

_So much for trying to retain my temper. _For the second time in their preposterous exchange, Lizzy Bennet could no longer contain herself.

"_You _will not be coming _anywhere _with me, or, for that matter, anywhere _near _me. You blackmail me, force me into some twisted fantasy play, and now accuse me of attempting to trap _you_?! For fuck's sake, Darcy, I have had enough. I no longer work here. And I don't give a damn that you will prevent me from getting a similar position anywhere else. My career is not worth putting up with your abuse. I'll get a different kind of job, I'll go back to school, I'll marry well, I'll live off Jane's kindness – I don't know _how, _but I'll manage. And it sure won't involve ever seeing _you _again."

Some faint comprehension of her meaning seemed to dawn on him. "What are you saying, Elizabeth? You can't just quit. We signed an employment contract only this morning."

"Yes. And it was at will. I am damn well quitting, Mr. Darcy. You may be powerful, drop-dead gorgeous, and irresistibly sexy. But you are the worst fucking control freak that not only blackmails women into sexual favors at work, but allows his panic attacks to transform into hurling abuse onto others. You are arrogant, presumptuous, controlling, and have absolutely no concern for the feelings of others. If you want me to dominate you, then you have to actually _trust _me, not jump to the worst possible conclusions at the very first opportunity! You are, to be frank, the last man in the world I would ever want as a submissive."

With that, she decidedly stormed out of his office and out of the building where she had worked so contentedly for the past five years.

She emailed her resignation letter to the HR department that afternoon, doing her best to ignore the pang of sadness she felt at having to quit her beloved place of employment. She had enjoyed working at Meryton Media. Her colleagues had been friendly and pleasant. The pay had been reasonable and the work interesting. Her best friend Charlotte worked on the same floor.

He tried calling her five times that day and three times the next day. She let all of his calls go to voicemail.

To sweet, lovely, wonderful Jane she told the important part of the truth. That Mr. Darcy coerced her into some kind of sexual agreement, that she rode him without protection, and that he subsequently accused her of all sorts of vile things. She left out the particulars of his sexual inclinations, not seeing how it mattered for the story, and respecting his privacy, little though he deserved it.

She had never seen Jane as incensed as she was at that time.

"Lizzy, why didn't you tell me? How could he do this?! We must take action!"

"What would you have me do, Jane? You know I don't have the money to take him to court. Nor do I particularly care to. Besides, it was I that quit. And I suppose I was the one that actually initiated the sexual contact."

"Yes, but… you said that he had coerced you into a sexual agreement? What does that mean, exactly?"

"Well, I did not technically have to have sex with him."

Jane looked confused. "Then what _did _he make you do?"

"Look, it doesn't matter. Other stuff. Intimate activities, but not oral, anal, or vaginal sex. That part was my own doing."

Jane shook her head. "I don't know, Liz. It sounds pretty horrid. I will talk to Charlie and see what he says. I know Will is his friend, but I am sure he will be on your side. He's a lawyer, too, so he can help."

Lizzy groaned. "No, please, Jane, don't. Look – it's fine. I'll get another job. _Please _don't tell anything to Charlie. I wouldn't want this to affect their friendship. Just… please make sure Darcy and I never intersect through you too."

Jane huffed. "I still don't agree with you, Lizzy. And trust me, Darcy won't come anywhere near you. In fact, he better not come anywhere near _me _either, or he might find himself a little worse for wear. No one does shit to my little sister and gets away with it."

Lizzy gave Jane a grateful smile, and swiftly changed the subject to happier things.

Two more days and another three unanswered phone calls later, she found a beautiful bouquet of flowers left outside of their apartment door. The attached note read simply:

_'Miss Bennet: I am sorry for my inexcusable behavior and erroneous accusations. Please come back to work. Respectfully, W. Darcy.'_

_How very formal. _Lizzy huffed with indignation. It was clear as day that the man could not grasp the full extent of his abuse. _He probably thinks that I will come back and give him a sexy little spanking for his 'inexcusable behavior'. Well, no fucking way._

After another three days, the arriving bouquet carried a more desperate note.

_'Please, Elizabeth, let us talk. I am very, very sorry. I need you.'_

It was not even signed.

Lizzy was annoyed by his presumptuousness, but never so much as when she heard Jane's raised voice coming from the hallway.

"You jerk! How could you do that to my little sister?! And you dare now to show your face here?"

"Jane –"

"It's Miss Bennet to you, Mr. Darcy. And I fervently hope you will not have any future occasion to address me at all. I should report you for what you did to Lizzy! Blackmailing her like that!"

"Miss Bennet, please, just let me talk to Elizabeth."

"No."

And then a firm shut of the door. Lizzy was proud of her older sister.

After two weeks of no contact, Lizzy's life began to come back to normal. She had submitted a number of job applications, and even received two interview invitations for the coming week. She was beginning to hope that the nightmare that was William Darcy was well and firmly behind her. Even if she occasionally felt a traitorous bout of arousal at the memory of his perfect cock filling her pussy and his gorgeous buttocks offered for her correction.

When she received a beautiful envelope with her name written elegantly across it in a handwriting she recognized only too well, she almost threw it straight into the bin. _What good is it to open this_ _can of warms_?

Alas, Lizzy Bennet had always been a curious creature. She devoured the long, neatly handwritten missive.

_'Mistress,_

_I know that I have lost the privilege of addressing you thus, but please indulge me this one time, even if you decide that it shall be the last._

_I am deeply, terribly, achingly sorry for the way I have treated you. It was unpardonable of me to force you into having an intimate relationship with me at work. It was equally unforgivable of me to accuse you so abominably after our last encounter. I will address each of these offenses in turn, not with a view to excuse myself (for I know that my actions have been inexcusable), but to demonstrate that I have taken this time to introspect and better understand my character and the flaws that have led me to behave as I have. I hope that in doing so, I will come closer to learning to control these negative shades of my personality, and become the kind of submissive you deserve, if you will have me._

_I have only been intimate with four women in my life, including our encounter three weeks ago. Despite being, as you so aptly put it, both arrogant and controlling, I have always been drawn to strong, dominant women. Perhaps the weight of responsibility that I have carried as an orphaned heir was too heavy, and I wanted to submit at least sometimes, at least in my intimate life. That seemed entirely incompatible with the type of women I attracted: fawning, eager, ready to agree with every word I said. As a result, I tended to mostly avoid their company._

_The first exception was my college sweetheart, Laura. We began dating in our junior year, and remained together for four years. I thought I loved her, and believed that I might one day call her my wife. She was lively, sharp, witty, and outgoing – in those aspects, she was perhaps like you. She was also shrewd, unfaithful, and calculating – in that, I now know, you two are nothing alike. I overheard her once telling my best friend not to worry, that she would pass their child as mine, and that once she marries me, they can both be comfortably well off and continue to see each other behind my back. It was, to say the least, traumatic. I avoided women like the plague for three years after that._

_My only other long-term relationship was with Sofia, a beautiful and extremely intelligent Spanish neurosurgeon. We had a mostly happy, if somewhat emotionally detached relationship for two years. Until I confided my fantasies in her, and she flat out told me that I should seek professional help. I felt betrayed and misunderstood, and broke up with her._

_That was two years ago. I confided in a few of my closest friends, including Charles, and with their encouragement began to explore and embrace my own preferences. It took me a year to become comfortable enough to seek out and engage with a professional Dominatrix. She was my third and last intimate partner – until you. I discovered that that was not what I had desired. Somehow, it felt too contrived and fake. I wanted something more organic, something closer, something that I could have right in my own sphere, at home… or at work._

_When Charles, who knew perhaps even better than I did what kind of women I found most attractive, told me about you, I was intrigued. When we first met, as you well know, I misjudged and insulted you. You have no idea how much pleasure I received from your subsequent setback. I ordered the dessert you told me to, and inwardly rejoiced at being able to obey you in that, at finding a woman who could handle me as aptly as you did. And then you got a boyfriend, and then another, and I was both irritated and pleased. I was jealous, to be sure, but also aroused by how experienced and sexually liberated you are. It was as if you took my admiration for granted, and engaged with other men so openly, treating me just like a real slave. What will you think of my arrogance – I actually though that you were tormenting me this way on purpose. I thought we had established a rapport. I thought you knew of my admiration, that you accepted it happily, that all that remained was to approach you about a formal Mistress/slave contract. Yet with my limited experience in general and complete lack of experience in this kind of relationship, I was not sure how to approach you. _

_When I did approach you, I completely muddled it up. And yet I was not willing to give up. I was convinced that you would be a perfect domme for me, and that all you needed was a little push. That is the only way I can explain my subsequent actions. I was used to getting everything I want in life, and I deluded myself into thinking that it was in your best interests as well. I still believe that you are a born dominant. But I no longer hold the illusion that I am the right submissive for you._

_Still, I hope you may be willing to give me another chance. Properly this time. I will not use my power or influence against you ever again, I promise. I have called all of my contacts in the industry and explained that the only reason for my former recommendation against you was that you were so competent that I wanted to have you for my own firm. I hope you find work wherever you would like; of course, Meryton Media remains open to you. _

_I will also, if you grant me the great privilege of being your submissive, not seek to dictate the terms of our involvement. We would do it property – as two mature adults setting mutually agreeable guidelines. Something you said has struck me as very profound. You accused me of not trusting you. You were, of course, absolutely correct. As your submissive, I would need to be able to trust you with my pleasure, my discipline, and my well-being. I have begun working on it, and I hope the attached show my earnestness._

_I remain your hopeful slave,_

_William Darcy_

Attached were two glossy photo cards. One was of the gorgeous William Darcy, on his knees with his legs spread shoulder wide and his hands behind his back. The pose was both submissive and provocative. His head was thrown back a little, his piercing blue eyes looking directly at the camera. He was nude except for a leather collar with a metal buckle on which she could make out the faint outline of two initials. _E.B._ The other card featured a picture of him draped over a bed with his pants pulled neatly down to his knees. His bottom, ready for the punishment, was in the foreground, and his head was turned towards the camera. A flogger was offered by one extended arm.

The weight of the images was monumental. These photos, if released to the media, would cause a national sensation. He had placed his trust firmly into her hands. For the first time in their acquaintance, Lizzy felt in control.


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't updated this one in a while, but as we have been getting into darker territory with _Sweetness and Innocence Spurned_, I had the urge to shift to this light &amp; fluffy modern parody.**

**If last chapter was Hunsford, then this one is the beginning of Pemberley. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

When she considered going to see him, Lizzy felt like a weak little infatuated fool. _Surely, I cannot forgive and forget quite so easily_. The man was clearly bipolar, and it would be the height of irresponsible insanity to see any more of him. The flowery words of his letter meant nothing; he was sure to come back with another bout of his intolerable temper sooner or later. Had he not seemed the perfect picture of a little submissive that day in his office, first in the corner and then tied nude to a chair? _So much for that. A few minutes later, he went on a rampage. Even if he is trying to put his trust in my hands, how can I possibly trust _him_ after everything he has done?_

When she mentioned in passing that he might be redeemable to her sister, Jane gave her a look that clearly said "you're insane."

When she took his photographs out stealthily inside her securely locked bedroom at the same time as her vibrator, she felt as if she were betraying her anger. _But those images were too fucking sexy to ignore, god dammit. _Much sexier, to tell the truth, than Jared, her newest casual fuck buddy.

His letter went unacknowledged for a day, a week, then another. She was surprised when no further communication came from the enigmatic man. He seemed to have well and truly left the ball in her court. She was suitably impressed.

Eventually, however, the time came to face the inevitable, when one night Lizzy opened the door to a very distraught Jane.

"Janey, dearest, what is the matter?" She could not help the worry overtaking her at the sight of Jane's puffy red eyes.

"I broke up with Charles," was her sister's direct reply.

"You – wha – what?!" Lizzy could not believe what she was hearing. "But you seemed so perfect together! Jane, sweeting, what did he do?"

It was unbelievable. Jane and Charlie were the most perfect couple Lizzy had ever had the pleasure to observe being so sickeningly sweet. They had been together for nearly a year, their anniversary coming in only two weeks, and Lizzy had not detected any discord. What could have possibly gone wrong?

Jane ruefully shook her pretty head and slumped inelegantly onto the couch, her head in her hands.

"He wants to hold our anniversary party in Darcy's new penthouse." Jane had ceased referring to William Darcy as Will a month prior.

Lizzy panicked. Did Jane and Charlie break up because of _her_?

"Jane, really –"

But her sister did not let her finish. "How can he be so _insensitive_?! I _told _him never to allow that man into your sight, and he up and goes and arranges our celebration at that man's home. What does he expect, that I will just let my little sister get hurt right on my anniversary? It's supposed to be a joyful day! How does he expect me to be happy at a placed owned by _that _jerk?"

_Ok, Bennet, time for some damage control_.

"Janey, did Charlie give you any reason for his actions?"

"Nothing worth listening to, that's for sure. He says that he cannot believe Darcy to be that bad, and that he won't forsake his best friend. Oh, and that he is actually doing this _on purpose_, to give you and 'Will' a chance to clear things up. Hah! As if blackmail and abuse can just be cleared up."

Lizzy gently took her sister's hand. She was truly grateful for dear Jane's protectiveness, but it was time to face things straight on and clear this situation.

"Jane, I mentioned a week ago that I have come to think much better of William. He is truly trying to make amends, and perhaps Charlie is right. Perhaps what has happened is a little out of character for Will. I am by no means ready to forgive him or to believe that he will not let his temper rule him in the future, but it might be fair of me to at least speak with him. Please, don't let this come between you and Charlie. Let Darcy host a party a week before or a week after; and go out just the two of you on your special day. I will come and speak with Will, but that will likely be it. We can resolve any residual tension, and meet as casual acquaintances in the future."

"Lizzy, how can you be so calm about this after the way he treated you?"

_Oh Jane, if you saw those pictures and read that letter, perhaps you would understand. _Alas, she had too much respect for Darcy's privacy to share those intimate details with her beloved sister.

"He is really not so bad, believe me, Jane. He has sent me very convincing communication a couple weeks ago, and has remained respectfully distant since then."

Jane looked skeptical, but no longer enraged. "What kind of communication, Liz?"

"Sorry, I cannot share that. Suffice it to say, he has shown that he holds me in high enough esteem to be willing to give _me _enough to blackmail him should I ever wish to do so. I believe he is truly repentant."

Three weeks later, their little party's meeting was cordial and almost pleasant. William Darcy beamed at them as he took their coats, undeterred by Jane's skeptical look and Lizzy's hesitant one. They were the last to arrive. Charlie rushed to greet his girlfriend with a warm embrace. His older sister Louisa and her husband Benjamin Hurst were speaking to each other in low tones on the sumptuous leather sofa. Charlie's younger sister Caroline was attempting unsuccessfully to attach herself to Darcy's left arm.

As they walked into the living area, Lizzy gasped. The spacious apartment sported refined, elegant décor and the most breathtaking view of New York City she had ever seen.

"It's beautiful," she murmured without realizing that she said it out loud.

"I am glad that you approve of it." Will stood right behind her, giving her a hopeful look that sent goosebumps over her skin. "Perhaps I could give you two lovely ladies a tour?"

"Oh William darling, I would love a tour!" Caroline now took up his right arm. Lizzy found the fawning rather amusing, until she was reminded of Will's letter and felt herself grow inexplicably sad.

Darcy carefully but firmly took Caroline's hand off of his arm. "My apologies. Three lovely ladies." He turned to Charlie, Louisa, and Hurst. "And would the other lovely lady and excellent gentlemen care to join us?"

With a last glance at Lizzy, Will began to lead the entire party through the palatial penthouse. There was a reluctance in his gaze that made Lizzy wonder if he had hoped for a more private tour.

"The master bedroom." Lizzy attempted to tune out Caroline's saccharine praises, but found herself wholeheartedly agreeing with them. The room was resplendent. _And what a lovely walk-in closet! Ooh, a jacuzzi and a bidet!_

There was a smaller but equally charming guest bedroom. Just as pristine and untouched as the master bedroom.

And then an unexpectedly bland and unimpressively sized third bedroom. The bed cover was slightly less perfectly sculpted than in the other rooms, and Lizzy spotted a man's jacket hung over the desk chair and some papers sprayed over the desk.

"The servant room," Darcy said simply, and led the party to the roof terrace. This room clearly held little interest to any of the guests.

Lizzy lingered, as she was hit with the realization that this was the only room that looked _lived _in. Now that she thought of it, the impressive walk in closet in the master bedroom did not hold a single piece of the owner's clothing. _What could he mean by that_? Some nagging feeling of insight was chewing at the back of her mind, but she swiftly dismissed it and rejoined the party.

Having completed the tour, the host led the guests back to the glamorous dining room, where they enjoyed the evening meal.

Lizzy did not recall ever having such an uncomfortable evening. Jane and Charlie were in their own little world as usual, and Lizzy had always found Caroline's, Louisa's and Hurst's company rather dull. She could feel William Darcy's intense gaze on her own person throughout the meal, but was at a loss as to how to speak with him. They needed to talk, that much was clear, but about what? She was not even certain herself what she wanted from that man. _Other than his big cock and sexy ass. Damn, he looks nice in casual clothes_. Designer jeans and a pristine white button up shirt with rolled up sleeves and top button open fit the dark handsome man perfectly.

Having spent half an hour in silence, Lizzy thought that, after all, it would have been wiser to bring Jared with her. She did not invite her latest casual boyfriend out of some misguided consideration for Mr. Darcy's feelings, but it was not like the confusing man was doing anything other than stare at her.

Just then, Darcy rose to his feet to make an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, as you know, I have bought this place only last week. What you don't yet know is the purpose with which I purchased it." He looked Lizzy straight in the eyes before continuing. "This suite has been registered under the name of Elizabeth Bennet and belongs to her."

Lizzy heard the other guests' gasps and stood, about to protest. Darcy stilled her with his hand.

"Please, Miss Bennet, allow me to finish. I have treated you abominably when you were under my employ. Think of this gift as my reparations. Had you chosen to pursue legal action, as you were well within your rights to do, your limited resources would have likely meant a settlement out of court. I think the value of that settlement would have likely be close to the price of this property. So please, do not protest what is only fair. This is not a favor or a present; it is merely reparation for harassment."

Lizzy was speechless. What the man said actually made sense, and he appeared to be genuine. She glanced around the room, not dwelling on Caroline's glare, Louisa's narrowed eyes, Hurst's indifference, or Charlie's bright smile. Instead, she sought out her sister's eyes. Jane looked thoughtful, but also pleased. Lizzy was not an expert on expensive real estate, but she estimated the penthouse to be worth at least five million dollars. That seemed like an amply generous settlement.

With a tentative smile, she conceded. "Very well. It looks like we are moving, Jane." She looked at her sister hopefully, waiting for the support of solidarity.

Jane smiled sheepishly. "Um, actually, I'm afraid you will have to move all alone, Lizzy-bear. Charles and I have an announcement of our own to make."

Charlie chimed in. "Last week, on our anniversary, I have asked Jane to move in with me and she agreed."

Lizzy reluctantly joined in the applause that followed. She felt lost, confused, and played. To give herself a break from company and gather her thoughts, she took a few of the empty plates from the table, and went into the beautiful modern kitchen to wash them.

Just as she turned on the tap, Lizzy felt her hand stilled. William Darcy leaned in dangerously close and whispered in her ear. "No, Elizabeth. That is not your job."

"Oh? Does this place come with help?"

"Naturally. You have seen the servant room, have you not? It is my hope that you will accept me as your submissive and allow me to occupy that bedroom whenever I am in New York. When I am not around, there will be a capable maid coming in on every other day."

He had taken the plate out of her hand and begun washing it by now.

"The great William Darcy, doing my dishes?"

He turned towards her and smiled. "Always. Although I expect to be a little less… dressed… when doing so."

She almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. "What's stopping you now?"

"Hmm, let's see." He pretended to think it over. "While I do not particularly relish the idea of being nude in front of Caroline Bingley, I would actually quite enjoy the look on her face at seeing me presented as your submissive. Charlie knows as much about my inclinations as anyone else in the world, so that's not a problem. I just rather thought you might not appreciate my revealing this side of our… relationship… to your sister. At least not until you give me your verdict on whether this relationship will even be allowed to exist."

Lizzy nodded her assent, and quietly watched his arms flex as he made quick work of the dishes. A man to serve and pamper her? She could get used to this.

She decided to tease him. "So when you are a naughty boy, do you expect me to punish you by making you clean the floor naked on all fours?"

Darcy laughed. "No, no, silly. That will be a normal part of my duties even when I am a good boy. If I am naughty, you will have to be more creative."

"Hmm, and what would you recommend, Mr. Darcy?"

He was giving her such a brilliant smile that it nearly caught her breath. "Well, let's see. You could make me clean with my tongue. This place is rather spacious, so you might want to restrict that punishment to one room or a specific area. Alternatively, you could place a nicely sized butt plug into my naughty rear right before I drop to all fours with the wash cloth. Or you could make me perform my cleaning duties in front of your newest boy-toy. Jared, is it?"

She nodded numbly. _How can this man make the most ridiculous, nasty things sound so hot?_

Lizzy shook herself out of the fog, and attempted to gather her bearings. "Is all of this a condition for my ownership of the apartment? Or can I choose a different occupant for the third bedroom?"

She felt a peculiar little pang of pain as she watched his face drop. "Of course you can, Mistress. You are under no obligation to have me as your submissive."

Her smile at him was almost grateful. "Good. I see you have learned something in the past months."

He looked at her ruefully. "I certainly hope so, Elizabeth. And I do hope that you give me another chance."

He continued washing the dishes in silence, and she continued to stare at him thoughtfully, until their tete-a-tete was interrupted by Caroline offering her simpering help and expressing a fawning sort of disapproval at having such an important man performing such a menial task.

They did not speak privately again until much later in the evening, after Louisa and Hurst had left, taking a reluctant Caroline with them, and Jane and Charlie took over the cleaning duties. Lizzy wandered into the master bedroom, seeking some solitude to contemplate the whirlwind of changes in her life.

She was looking out of the floor-to-ceiling window when she heard him enter and walk to stand beside her. It was absurd how immediately her body reacted to his presence. She wanted him, badly.

"I am not sure if you noticed, but the servant room is immediately adjacent to the master suite."

"So that I can summon you whenever I need?" She could not help herself, turning towards him, then running her hand over his perfectly sculpted behind, and down imbetween the jean-clad cheeks, applying slight pressure to where she expected his asshole to be underneath all those blasted layers of clothing.

She was pleased at the slight moan she elicited, as he closed his eyes in pleasure. "Yes. That, and the walls in this building are just as thin as everywhere else."

"Oh? And why does that matter?"

"When you have company, you can send me to bed in my room, and take your lover to yours. And I will hear – every – single – thing."

She hid her surprise, and brought her free hand to the front of his pants. _Oh yes, nice and hard_.

"You naughty boy, does the thought of me with other men excite you?"

He shook his head slightly. "It infuriates me, pains me, torments me. And yes, excites me. I don't know how to explain it to you, Elizabeth, but I do so enjoy the idea of being treated as your slave. Think about it." He pieced her with such an intense gaze, that she could not look away even if she wanted to. "_You will know_ that I am there in my single bed, listening to everything you do to your lucky man, jealous and so very aroused. You will know that a strong, powerful, handsome man is listening in to your moans of pleasure and resisting the urge to touch himself because he belongs to _you _and is not allowed to play with his cock without _your _permission. _And I will know _that you are thinking about my submission while fucking another man and that it is turning you on. And it will be hot. Torturous. Maddening. Exquisite."

_Damn it. That does sound hot. So hot that I want to try it right now, and then fuck this confusing man right after._

Darcy smiled. "I think you like what I describe, my Mistress." _Am I that easy to read?_

"Maybe."

"Will you give me a chance, then? Will you permit me to occupy that servant room? I promise to do everything I can so as not to disappoint you, Mistress."

Lizzy attempted to shake off the fog of desire that was quickly taking over her brain. "We need to talk first, Will. What happened to discussing things like mature adults and setting boundaries?"

He gave her an adorable lop-sided grin. "Well, Mistress, you can't expect _me _to be the mature adult in this relationship – I am but a naughty little boy who needs a _lot _of spanking to behave himself."

She laughed. He smiled, pleased, then turned serious. "You are right, of course, Elizabeth. Perhaps tomorrow morning, after I help bring over your things, we could talk?"

She nodded. "I would like that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here comes... awww, what could be better than a nice, strong, devoted alpha-male submissive? :)**

* * *

Lizzy watched Darcy's arms flex under the weight of the boxes. He had sent the movers away as soon as they arrived at the penthouse, determined to haul her belongings himself. It pleased him to be the one to serve her, and Lizzy was more than happy to oblige. His rolled up jeans clung tightly to his behind every time he squatted to pick up a box, and he was topless, the lean muscles on his back decorated in small beads of sweat. She felt like she could eat him whole.

_My delicious slave_.

Lizzy liked how that sounded. Liked how quickly he put down the box and came to stand next to her when she summoned him to the kitchen. Liked how humbly he bowed his gorgeous head, awaiting her command, before she pressed the glass of refreshing lemonade into his hand. She was surprised how very much she liked being this man's Domme.

When he completed the moving job to his exacting standards, they wordlessly moved to the dining room table. He made a move to seat himself on the floor at her feet, but Lizzy sternly motioned to the adjacent chair.

"We are not playing, Will, we are discussing. As equals."

"I doubt we'll ever be equals, Elizabeth. I am yours whether you'll have me or not."

She sent him a withering glare. "Stop it, right now. Your pretty words might be damned good, but we are doing this properly now or not at all."

He bowed his head. "I am sorry, Mistress."

"So which will it be, Will? Are we going to discuss this arrangement as two consenting adults, as _equals_, or not at all?"

"As two consenting adults, Mistress."

"Lizzy."

"Pardon me?"

"While we discuss our arrangement as equals, you will call me Lizzy."

"Elizabeth," he countered. _Damn, will this man never stop pushing my buttons?_

She sighed, frustrated but giving in. "Fine; Elizabeth. Whatever you want, Will."

_God damn it, why must he have such a delightfully boyish grin_?

She forced her brain out of the gutter and back to their purpose. "So, Will, what would you like out of our relationship?"

He answered immediately, without a moment of hesitation. "To be your slave, utterly and completely. I want to serve your every command, to be used for your pleasure and to be punished whenever -"

She interrupted before he had a chance to continue spewing any more of his fantasies. She felt the dampness on her panties, but one of them had to remain in control of their senses long enough to complete the discussion. "Do you wish for specifically designated play times or a twenty-four seven arrangement?"

She saw that he was taken aback by the calm, collected demeanor, and by her informed inquiry. _I know how to do my research, Mr. High and Mighty Demigod_.

"A twenty-four seven."

It seemed that her self-possession had finally gotten them on the right track. "For the days when you are here," she clarified.

He hesitated. "I would still like to feel like I belong to you when I am in Cali. Perhaps we could schedule daily calls, as well as texts and emails? You could send me commands that way, and I would send you prove of my obedience. Should I misbehave, you can tell me how to punish myself."

Lizzy thought this over. The thought of controlling Will Darcy from three thousand miles away was fucking hot, so she nodded her agreement. "Very well, we will have a twenty-four seven D/S lifestyle, long-distance when you are away." She paused before speaking sternly. "In a play as serious as this, it is especially important to discuss limits and guidelines. I have a checklist so that we can each put our soft and hard limits, but those things are never exhaustive. Are there any specific concerns you have? Or any particular desires you would like to have met in our arrangement?"

He thought her question over, studying her with a pensive expression. "I suppose I have already revealed most of my feelings in that regard with the contract we signed back in the office, one-sided as it was. Did anything we have there strike you as unpalatable?"

She thought over it.

_Corporal discipline on Will Darcy's sexy bum? Check._

_Will Darcy naked on his knees worshipping my feet? Double check._

_Owning Will Darcy's glorious cock so that he may not cum without my permission? Triple, quadruple, n-tuple fucking YES check._

_Will Darcy maintaining said glorious cock neatly shaved? Mmmmmmmmmm yes._

_Allowing Will Darcy's glorious bare cock to cum at least once per week? I suppose that's only fair, with such a virile hunk of a man. Plus, not like I could resist him for that long anyway..._

_Having the freedom to engage with other men as I please? Yes, thanks._

"In a _consenting _environment," she was pleased to see him blush with shame at the subtle rebuke, "I find the things in that contract quite amenable. Although other than corporal punishment on your naughty bottom, it did not specify how I may and may not discipline you. Do you have any preferences and restrictions?"

"I suppose I alluded to some of them yesterday. I would love to feel your ownership stretch my behind with a plug or a strap-on, or any other way you might wish to remind me of my place as your submissive slut. Being made to use my tongue to clean the floor as a punishment or to clean up my own mess, or to clean your cunt after you have had intercourse, either with me or with another man are all certainly acceptable. Being punished in front of others, like you did with Mr. Reynolds, is an effective way to correct my behavior. It would be especially humiliating to be disciplined in front of your lovers. In fact, I thought..." Here he blushed, coughed, shifted uncomfortably, and fell silent.

"Darcy, spit it out."

"I - that is... if I behave _very _badly, you might want to have one of your lovers administer your naughty boy's spanking. It would be mortifyingly humiliating, but it would certainly put me back in my place."

"Are you serious?"

"Only for the very worst offenses, if nothing else works," he hurried to add.

"Let's hope it does not come to that," Lizzy said quickly, and moved on to the soft and hard limits checklists.

She was pleased to find that their preferences were quite compatible. While she owned his cock, Darcy would not hear of her sharing him; intimacy with any woman other than his Mistress was a hard limit, which pleased her greatly. Neither of them was into any kind of meaningful pain. Blood play, wax, cigarette burns were all among their shared hard limits. It seemed that Mr. Darcy was not really a masochist. He did not seek pain, he sought only a sense of belonging, a way of pleasing, utterly and completely, a woman worthy of being pleased. He was more into humiliation than she was; the fact that he had actually considered being made to present his bare backside for punishment to another man whom she fucked was still fantastical and incomprehensible. It was not something Lizzy wished to do, and she inwardly doubted that Darcy would truly like it, in practice, either. The man certainly had an active imagination, though.

"I have one more request, Elizabeth."

"Yes, Will?"

Darcy looked down shyly. "Will you collar me?"

"You mean for our play sessions?"

"No, I mean twenty four seven, like our arrangement. I would like to wear the sign of your ownership proudly at all times."

_Oh my, I wonder if the man can small my arousal. There must be a puddle in my panties by now._

"Do you have a collar, Darcy?"

"I do, that is, I had one made." He quickly stood and went to the servant bedroom. Upon his return, Darcy placed the retrieved object on the table before her. It was the same collar as he had worn in the picture he sent her. "You may get any other one, of course. It was not my place to acquire my own collar..."

"Darcy, you're rambling. This one will do, as far as I'm concerned. But isn't it a little too... visible?"

Darcy smirked. "And isn't that the point, Elizabeth? Your sign of ownership."

"Well, I mean... You do manage a giant corporation, and frequently appear in the media." She was becoming distressingly self-conscious. She hated those moments, when she would be starkly reminded of this man's extensive power and influence. Of the fact that this man, when he was not on his knees before her professing his complete submission, dealt every day with sums of money greater than her entire net worth. That he was known throughout the country, that he gave nationally broadcast interviews and had been on the "top bachelors" lists for a decade. That he wielded enough sway to destroy her career at the flick of his fingers. That not so long ago, he had threatened to do just that.

"Oh, that? I do not mind. While my personal life is none of my employees' or the media's business, I would relish the thought that the entire world knows me to be your submissive. I do understand that you might not wish to deal with the attention, however, and would avoid giving your name for as long as you wish. You shall be known only as my mysterious Mistress, _E.B._"

She sighed and nodded her acquiescence. The idea of claiming this paragon of manliness, even anonymously, was far too alluring to resist. "Kneel."

His eyes shone brightly as he eagerly slid to his knees. "Yes, Mistress. Thank you for finding me worthy to serve you and collaring me as your slave. I will not disappoint you." He bowed his head, awaiting the collar.

"Your safewords are going to be Cotillion and Scottish Reel. Use Cotillion if you are uncomfortable, and Scottish Reel if you wish for me to stop whatever I am doing. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes, Mistress." Then the supple, expensive leather was clasped snugly around his strong neck. "Thank you, Mistress."

Now that she had him collared, in a twenty-four seven arrangement, Lizzy was at a loss as to what to do. Everything she had read pertained more to specific play sessions than a constant arrangement. Even the material on twenty-four seven lifestyle rarely strayed beyond teasing the man and having him perform menial chores. Surely, that couldn't fill the _entirety _of these couples' days? But the rest was naturally too boring to be put to paper in full detail, so she had never read an account of those other hours.

_Perhaps I should just go about my day as normal, with the understanding that I have Will Darcy by my side doing my bidding? Ha! Well, _that _certainly sounds far from "normal."_

She decided to try.

"Do you have any plans for today, my pet?"

"No, Mistress, nothing except to serve you." He was looking at her so expectantly.

_Too bad, Darce, I don't think it would be wise to jump straight to sex, however much I might want to. If we're going to do twenty-four seven, then we need to start with twenty-four seven, including all those twenty-three hours a day that will not feature mind-blowingly hot sex._

"I noticed that the fridge is quite empty, and the kitchen is not really stocked."

"I am sorry, Mistress, I should have thought about that. Please forgive my oversight."

_Oh God, does he think I am using this as an excuse to punish him? Insufferable, insatiable slave._

"I did not say that to chastise you, slave. Only to inform you that we are going to do some shopping." The disappointment in his eyes was almost comical.

She stood and flicked her head towards his room. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go shower and get dressed. I want you to look presentable when you are out in public with me."

He hurried to comply.

Out in the upscale grocery store a few blocks away, they garnered quite a few curious looks. Lizzy could well understand the intrigue. It was not often that one saw a gorgeous man in clearly expensive clothes and a discrete but noticeable leather collar around his neck trailing after a much less elegantly dressed young woman.

Lizzy paused in the produce aisle, ready to select an assortment of fruit. She turned to Darcy:

"You will be making eggplant parmesan and caesar salad for dinner tonight. Go procure the ingredients."

"Yes, Mistress."

As he walked away, she noticed the young blonde next to her shoot her daggers. _Jealous much_?

Feeling playful, Lizzy addressed the scowling woman. "You know, if you like eggplant parmesan so much, you can come over for dinner. I would be happy to tell my slave to make enough for three. He'll make a damn fine naked waiter, too. But intimacy with other women is a hard limit for him, sorry hon." The blonde huffed and walked away.

A few minutes later, she had stacked a two boxes of strawberries next to the bags of peaches and mangos, and was idly flipping through D/S sites on her phone for inspiration, while she awaited her submissive's return with the ingredients for dinner.

"Lizbeth? What an unexpected pleasure! You haven't answered my texts."

_Jared. Oh crap, I had completely forgotten that he lives a few streets away. So much for a normal, quiet afternoon. Damn my luck_.

"Jared, hi. How have you been?"

"Not too bad, but missing you," he enveloped her in a hug, and pressed his mouth against your left year, "and your tight little pussy."

"Um..." She had not had the chance to form a sentence before whatever it was that she would ultimately say was swallowed by Jared's hungry kiss.

Her first thought was of the man a few aisles away getting parmesan. But she recalled Darcy's strange fascination with leaving her sexual freedom intact, and dismissed her worries. Lizzy had been horny all morning, and the release was welcome. Despite her flash of annoyance at Jared's manhandling of her, she returned his kiss with a passionate assault of her own.

When they broke apart, both were flushed and panting.

"Damn, Lizbeth, I need you. Can we return to this shopping business later? _Please. _I live only three blocks away."

It was at that moment that Darcy chose to make his return, calmly rolling a cart with the requisite ingredients.

"Mistress, I took the liberty of also selecting the things needed to make you pancakes for breakfast. I hope you do not object." He looked from Lizzy's flushed cheeks to Jared's equally disheveled appearance, and continued as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "Unless of course you would prefer that I make something else. What would you care for, my Mistress?"

Jared narrowed his eyes dangerously at the newcomer. It was comical, the similarity of his expression to that of the young blonde who had glowered at Lizzy. Jared was a handsome, athletic twenty-five-year-old, rugged and quite attractive. But the juxtaposition of him with the adonis who had approached them left no question as to the better-looking man. What was more, Jared's heated gaze was met with a perfectly unperturbed one from Darcy.

"What the fuck, Lizbeth? Who is this man?" Apparently, her casual boyfriend of six weeks was getting possessive. And defensive. Neither was an attractive quality on a man.

Before Lizzy had a chance to answer, Darcy extended his hand. "William Darcy. And you are?"

Jared grit his teeth, and squeezed the proffered hand roughly. _A silly move if your opponent is a man half a foot taller than you, _Lizzy thought. "Jared Marlow. Lizzy's boyfriend."

"Ah. A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Marlow."

"I cannot say that the pleasure is mutual, Mr. Darcy. May I know what you are doing out shopping with my girlfriend?"

_Oh God, I did not realize that Jared was a jealous type. We hooked up six times in as many weeks, for fuck's sake._

"Mistress's apartment does not have much in terms of food, so we are picking up the necessities and enough for me to cook her desired food for dinner," Darcy responded matter-of-factly, as if his answer were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What the fuck? Mistress? Lizbeth, are you having an affair with this guy?"

Lizzy was getting seriously annoyed with Jared's behavior. "Jared, please, you are making a scene," she tried to speak calmly. They had indeed attracted a small audience in the produce aisle, including the pesky blonde from before, looking on in gloating satisfaction.

"Damn right, I'll make a scene! My girlfriend is out shopping with some big-shot guy who openly acknowledges that she's his mistress! I'm not going to stand for this bullshit."

"Jared -"

"Don't you 'Jared' me, Elizabeth! You're the one who's been whoring around."

"Enough." Darcy's spoke in a carefully controlled tone that did not fully disguise his displeasure. His eyes were regarding Jared with an expression of simultaneous rage and disgust. "You will _not _speak to her that way."

"I will do as I please, you son of a bitch! I'm her fucking boyfriend."

Darcy smirked. "And I am her submissive."

Jared's anger was now mixed with consternation. "Sub-submissive? What the -? Wait, is she your 'mistress' in _that _way?" There was an audible wave of sounds from the gathered onlookers.

"Yes, Miss Bennet is my Mistress."

"Damn, Lizbeth, not only are you a cheating cunt, but a fucking pervert too?!"

Darcy had by this point come face to face to Jared, and look a firm hold of the shorter man's shirt collar. "This will be the last time I repeat myself. Take care _not _to disrespect my Mistress again."

Jared was visible shaken, but not ready to back off. "Fuck you! How long have you been with her?"

"While your attitude has certainly not earned you the right to expect any answers, I will indulge you. Miss Bennet has collared me as her full-time slave this morning."

"Has she fucked you?"

"My Mistress has used me for her pleasure once, two months ago."

The store security closed in on the two men. _Took them long enough_.

"Gentlemen, is there a problem here?"

Instead of responding to them, Darcy turned to Lizzy.

"Mistress, would you like to forgive your boyfriend for his disrespect and continue speaking with him, or would you rather see him thrown out of the store?"

"I have no wish to ever speak to this man again," Lizzy answered with certainty. Jared's attitude was quite a revelation, and far more than she had thought she bargained for with their casual relationship.

Darcy withdrew an impressive stack of hundred dollar bills from his shoulder bag, and handed it casually to the security guards. "Please see that this man is removed from your premises. He has offended a lady."

There were a few awed murmurs in among the onlookers in the ensuing silence. After a moment of hesitation, the security escorted Jared out of the store.

Darcy came over to Lizzy and bowed his head in a sign of submission.

"Mistress, are pancakes agreeable for breakfast tomorrow? And is there anything else you would like me to pick up for your kitchen?"

"Pancakes are great, let's get out of here."

_Did Will Darcy just completely stake his claim over me in front of my so-called boyfriend, while behaving as a perfect submissive the entire time?_


End file.
